


Little Mo's Kiss

by asiankittee



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Neck Kissing, chapter 269, mo guan shan has a potty mouth, slightly suggestive ending huhu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiankittee/pseuds/asiankittee
Summary: based right after chapter 269





	Little Mo's Kiss

He was hiding like a coward in the bathroom, but how the fuck could he help it? Fucking He Tian, the shitty devil, wouldn’t leave him the fuck alone. He was a fly stuck in the spiders web. The spider snickering at him. Mo Guan Shan had run as far away from the situation he had been in as quickly as possible. His face and ears burned as he rubbed cold water into his face from the running faucet. The memory made him embarrassed, _and hot._

“Please excuse me, Little Mo,” Guan Shan’s eyes darted around at the hallway of girls surrounding them, all giggling to each other, watching with hushed whispers. So many eyes on them...

“Eh... You...” By the time he looked back at He Tian it had been too late.

_“Chu~”_

He Tian’s hot lips on his neck, right at his Adam's apple. Of course a sweat broke out and he backed up from He Tian with his hands ready, pushing the devil away, already screeching, “FUCK! FUCK OFF AAAAH!” His neck burned where his lips touched. The girls were squealing, starstruck and in awe of their handsome, ever loving prince, He Tian. Mo Guan Shan managed to get away, He Tian not as lucky to follow with the girls surrounding him afterwards. As soon as he had been clear of the wall of females, he was rushing to the farthest building, and farthest bathroom, he could find.

He had found a bathroom that was out of order due to some maintenance needed on replacing the urinals and toilets, so it was a mess, but it was his current safe house.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and could feel the embarrassment flushing over him again. Over time He Tian had grown on him, and though he wouldn’t admit aloud he was a friend, he loathed the feelings being churned inside of him. They weren’t for a friend. What he loathed the most, was that he truly didn’t hate those feelings either. He Tian was growing on him. He Tian was beginning to show so much... affection to him. And he had begun a long while ago not to reject it. Especially, ever since He Tian returned from his unexplained absence. He felt like he was being run all around trying to chase his lead, but felt like he was the lamb and He Tian was the wolf about to strike.

“Little Mo,” He Tian’s low voice suddenly echoed in the bathroom and Mo Guan Shan whirled around. His heart immediately felt like it was jumping right into his throat.

“What the chicken shit do you want, fucker.” His voice spat at He Tian, but he knew the damn devil would catch the tremble in his voice. He Tian kept his grin, approaching him like a predator stalking prey, and Mo Guan Shan did his best not to tremble beneath his look or back up. Apparently he wasn’t doing so well like he thought, because He Tian quickly had him backed up against the sink he had been using.

“Mm... I wonder,” He Tian’s dark eyes were completely consuming him, taking every inch of him, as if he was deciphering him like one big puzzle. Mo Guan Shan gripped the sink with one hand and the other he made into a fist to push lightly against He Tian’s chest.

“Then back the fuck up.”

“No.” He Tian leaned close enough that wisps of his red hair mixed with black. “I came to claim more.” His eyes bore into his own and Mo Guan Shan had hardly realized He Tian’s hand had come up to wrap around his wrist, body leaning into the fist against his chest. Mo Guan Shan looked about as if there were girls going to come out from behind He Tian and watch them. “There’s no one there.” Of course he would notice his nerves.

“I - you - fucker,” He sucked in a breath to calm his nerves. “You need to back the fuck up,” Mo Guan Shan’s voice was hushed though as He Tian slowly moved his head down till his forehead hovered over his shoulder, and the redhead had no choice but to tilt his head back.

“So hostile.” Mo Guan Shan gripped the sink harder, and his fist curled in the shirt of He Tian’s chest, his large hand still enclosed around his small wrist. He was holding his breath, anticipating He Tian’s lips to add another heated imprint onto his neck alongside the first that still made itself known in Mo Guan Shan’s mind.

“Asshole,”

“I’d prefer if you pick a better pet name Little Mo~” He Tian’s breath ghosted over his neck and Mo cursed beneath his breath because he shuddered. He was just waiting for it.

“Fuck you.”

“I’d rather fuck you.” There was just a ghost of He Tian’s lips on his neck, but fuck it was like fire. It was poison to Mo Guan Shan, who always craved that extra step. He was afraid to plunge into He Tian but... he was so damn frustrated with his confusions, his own hypocrite thoughts and actions, and his own damn obsession with He Tian.

“What if I agreed.” His voice was barely above a mumble, but it made He Tian’s entire body still and the grip on his hand tightened slightly with his shock.

“What?” He was taking his words seriously, good.

“I don’t repeat myself.” Mo Guan Shan swallowed hard, feeling his skin meet He Tian’s lips with his swallow.

“Then...” He Tian suddenly nipped his neck hard, “I’d say...” Teeth and lips latched onto his neck. He sucked hard, body pressed hard against him. When his lips pulled back, tongue making one more pass over his neck, he moved far enough so he they were face-to-face. His dark eyes burned into his own. Mo Guan Shan was cursing beneath his breath, knowing for certain He Tian had made sure to leave a dark purpling hickey. He hated himself because he was happy over that little fact.

“Let’s skip class, Little Mo.”


End file.
